


Fix-it Pizza

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Have you seen Weekly Idol?, He is just a puppy, Hyunwoo do the fix-it part please, I wish it is fluff enough, M/M, Minhyuk is perfect, Please don't make him sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Hyunwoo feeds Minhyuk pizza.“Pizza is healthy?”“It has veggie and meat and dairy product. It has everything.”





	Fix-it Pizza

Hyunwoo drops a box of pizza in front of Minhyuk.

“Here, for you.”

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo and then pizza on the coffee table. He puts down his sketch book on his lap and reaches for the said pizza with questioning eyes.

“What is it for?”

“To cheer you up.” said Hyunwoo as he plops down on sofa. “It is your favorite.”

“It is. But am I sad?”

“You are thinking of it.” Hyunwoo watches as Minhyuk took another bite of pizza. “Just let it go, whatever they said about your body. It is a diss. You know what it does.”

“You are being weird, _hyung_.” Minhyuk chuckles. He offers Hyunwoo a bite of his pizza and chews happily.

“You are beautiful, you are perfect.”

“Totally a weird _hyung_.” Minhyuk shakes his head with amused look.

It was evening on the dorm after they finished the schedule of the day. They went home earlier than they usually did and the members scattered to do their own stuff. Minhyuk has his own schedule later in the night, so he went back to dorm to refresh himself while the other straightly hit the studio. He totally did not expect Hyunwoo to come with a box of pizza.

Hyunwoo smiles and draws the younger member to an embrace. “You smell good.”

“I am just finished washing up, now I am going to smell like pizza.”

“Pizza is good too.”

“They will be jealous.”

“Yeah. Because you get to eat a lot while the other starve.”

“I will gain another five kilos so I can be prettier.”

“Only you can look pretty after finishing the whole pizza.”

Minhyuk chuckles, and Hyunwoo loves to see that bright smile.

“Don’t get me wrong, you look amazing no matter what you do. I just want you to be healthy.”

“And pizza is healthy?”

Hyunwoo shrugs, “It has veggie and meat and dairy product. It has everything.”

Minhyuk laughs but doesn’t object. It is his favorite food anyway. “Sure it is.”

Minhyuk offers another bite of pizza that Hyunwoo takes and they went from idle chat to a silence with an occasional hum and chewing sound. Hyunwoo doesn’t mind.

“Thank you _hyung_.”

“My pleasure actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Weekly idol last night when they dissed Minhyuk’s body, and I know that it is only for fun(?) and humor, but I don’t like watching Minhyuk’s eyes sad. So here is fix-it fic of Hyunwoo cheering Minhyuk up and feeding pizza him like a good boyfriend he is.  
> Actually I planned on making it a cuddle-snuggle sleep because it is cute, but I realized that I made too much showhyuk fic involving a bed, so. I toned it down a bit.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, have a good day!


End file.
